When The Dominos Fall
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: A continuation of "Alone Again, Reflecting." Chapter 1. Zony. Interrupted by Jeanne Benoit! Rated M in later Chapters.


**Disclaimer: I do not have any claim to NCIS or their Characters!**

**Summary: This is a sequel to Alone Again, Reflecting. What I call "Zony." Picking up where Tony and Ziva left off. Also, a look at the other couples as well. Maybe rated -M- for later chapters.**

**If you have a sec. please review. I like to know if I'm on the right side of the tracks ... Thanks, Judy**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER ONE: JEANNE BENOIT _

**When The Domino Falls**

Tony needs to … no wants to, get Ziva alone. Not for sex … well … maybe later … he needs to explain when the dominos began to fall. He started picking them up , oddly enough, on the domino case. The case that exposed Agent Lee to be the mole. He needs time alone with Ziva to make her understand that he loves _**her**_, not Jeanne. When Gibbs asked them out for drinks, Jeanne was messing with his head … one minute she wanted to see him and the next she didn't. He was not the type of man to sit and talk with friend about what was going on … no one knew. He drank too much and his head and _heart, _went back in time … if for only briefly.

When Jeanne called NCIS and he chose Ziva, he thought it was over … like Elvis … they left the building. He never thought that Jeanne would follow them back to his apartment.

It was the first time that Tony had been in his apartment since his little drinking binge the night before. Ziva had ended up bringing him to her apartment and they made love or had sex depending on how you look at it. Tony planned on making that up to Ziva … they brought back takeout and he couldn't have been more chivalrous. Ziva wasn't used to that but could easily become accustomed to it. Jeanne was watching every move and remembering Tony's touch … how he made love to _her_, held _her_, laughed with _her_.

Tony saw his laptop open and instantly shut it.

"I already saw the pictures of Jeanne in there Tony, do you care to explain or do we ignore the monkey in the room?"

Tony can't help but smile. He wants so desperately for things to be okay between he and his Partner/lover but he finds her so adorable when she mixes up American idioms.

"What? It's not monkey, is it?"

He shakes his head and pulls her into his arms. "Elephant, Elephant in the room."

"Explain. Please."

Jeanne knocks on his door and interrupts.

"Hold that thought."

"Tony, ignore it, we're off duty."

She knocks again.

"Let me just get rid of who ever it is."

As he opens the door, Jeanne Benoit barges her way in crying hysterically and pointing at Ziva.

"She needs you, SHE NEEDS YOU!? What about me Tony? You used me. You think you used me but I could feel it, I knew, when you made love to me, it was real Tony! It was real!"

"Jeanne, calm down. Please Jeanne, you know that it was just a job to me. It's over between us."

"NO! It's not. It was real. I know you lied. I know you love me."

"Tony, I'm going to leave. The two of you should talk."

"No Ziva. You're staying, Jeanne's leaving."

Jeanne wraps her arms tightly around Tony's neck. She starts to kiss him right in front of Ziva. Tony pushes her away.

"Enough! It's time for you to leave!"

"No, no … I love you Tony!"

"I love Ziva … don't you get it? I love Ziva!" He shook her for emphasis.

Ziva steps back … those words, love, he loves her. She had known that her feelings had turned to love when she felt panicked when she thought he was hurt during the break in at the top secret military facility. Gibbs elaborate ruse to catch the mole at NCIS. She never dreamed that they would find their way to each other.

The words came out … soft but clear.

"I love you too Tony."

Jeanne and Tony stopped struggling with one another. Jeanne dropped to her knees sobbing. Tony went to Ziva. He looked back at Jeanne.

"I didn't lie Jeanne … you were just a job to me, you need to leave."

While he was talking to Jeanne his eyes were locked on Ziva's. Jeanne picked herself up and left, vowing to return. Tony didn't hear her, he could only hear his heart beating.

"We can talk about the monkey later. You chose me. I want you to show me now."

Tony took Ziva by the hand and lead her into his bedroom, never taking his eyes off of her.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'm thinking that each chapter will look at each couple: McAbby/ Gibbs and Mann, Ducky and Annabella from the last story ... what do you think? Thanks for reading:)**


End file.
